


Paint Splatters and Coffee Cups

by WriteMemes_NotTragedies



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daldo and Gee are rich af, Gay, I suck at tagging, I'd be the worst first grader, M/M, anyway, artist!Dallon, barista!brendon, coffee shop AU, i'll add more as the story goes on - Freeform, you'll find out what the others do if you read this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMemes_NotTragedies/pseuds/WriteMemes_NotTragedies
Summary: "I love you"      "More than your paint brushes?"OrThe coffee shop AU that literally nobody asked for with artist!Dallon and barista!Brendon.---ON HOLD ATM---(sorry!)





	1. Oh god, now what did I say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In attempt to stay awake so he can finish his painting, Dallon goes to the new coffee shop across from his penthouse.

Dallon washed the blue paint from his hands, tired and falling asleep. It was four in the morning which was earlier than he would usually feel like if he didn't fall on top of his bed right now he would collapse and wake up in a hospital.

 

Once it appeared that almost all of the paint had come off, he walked back to his room and bumped into multiple walls in the process. He fell on top of the king size bed followed by a groan escaping his abnormally pink lips that had achieved their colour from being bitten in concentration.

 

Dallon hadn't gotten much sleep since they started building the coffee shop across the street. They had to put up signs, get things shipped to them, replace things, and this was all usually done at night which meant Dallon would be awake for the whole thing and by the time they were done, he was wide awake. But, at last, the shop was open and everything was done. No more moving or delivery trucks and he could finally sleep. But of course his determination to finish that _fucking_ painting wouldn't let that happen, now would it? You see, Dallon had things to do. He had to finish that painting in two days.

 

He tried to fall asleep. He really did. But he couldn't get that feeling of unfulfillment to disappear and it was causing him not to sleep. It was almost as if he could feel his paint crying in disappointment. He couldn't do it though. His legs had giving up and could not carry him anymore, his eyes begging to be shut. He need something to help him stay awake and then he was going to finish that damn painting if in was the last thing he ever did.

 

So, he forced himself to get off his bed and before he knew he was walking to the coffee shop. He was delighted to see that not only was it still open but it was also empty with the exception of two employees and a college student typing on a laptop. He opened the door and a bell sound rang throughout the small room. The second he stepped foot into the shop he was instantly taking in the smell of roasted coffee and the sound of someone snoring lightly. That made him chuckled a tad. He walked towards the counter and nocked twice, the head of the boy sleeping on the job flew up with wide eyes and messy hair.

 

"Hi" Dallon greeted with a smile

 

"Hey, sorry about that, I've been here since four pm. I couldn't help myself" the boy-Brendon, his name tag said-rubbed the back of his neck

 

"It's not a problem" Dallon said, his smile growing. _This boy is cute_ he thought to himself

 

"So, would you like anything?" Brendon asked. Dallon didn't actually know what he wanted so he just held up a finger a thought. He needed to stay awake but he didn't really want anything too strong. He really should have thought about all of this before-

 

"You're cute" Brendon said quietly and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Dallon smiled while the other boy started stuttering out an apology.

 

Dallon held up a hand, gesturing for him to stop talking.

 

"I'll have a large black coffee, thank you" Brendon nodded quickly and scurried off.

 

Dallon went to sit at one of the tables. As he waited for his coffee, he took in Brendon's appearance. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, his hair tasselled, generally perfect. Dallon wondered how long the barista had been asleep because lord knows how he looks after taking a five minute nap but Brendon somehow managed to make it look adorable. He watched the boy pour coffee beans into a blender, pressing a button in one hand while he fixed his dark brown hair with the other.

 

Dallon was starting to think about how he was going to make his painting perfect when there was a loud crash followed by things falling to the floor. Dallon almost fell off the chair he was seated on being startled by the noise. Then a cup rolled across the floor towards him, stopping at his foot. He picked it up with a raised brow and then he saw Brendon stumble across the floor in the back room. He chuckled to himself while he stood up, this guy was too adorable. Dallon approached the front desk with a wide smile when an idea popped into his head. Looking around a little until he could find a marker before writing a little message on the cup. He cleared his throat and Brendon's head popped out from the side of the door frame before he properly stood up and looked at Dallon, cheeks a warm pinkish tone.

 

"Sorry your order is taking so long"

 

"No problem"

 

It was silent for a bit and then Brendon seemed to have remembered that he does have a coffee to make. Once it was ready Brendon placed the hot beverage on the counter.

 

"You dropped this" Dallon said as he handed Brendon the stray cup

 

"Thanks" Brendon grabbed the cup while looking at Dallon's hands.

 

"You've got paint on your hands"

 

Only then did Brendon see his little message

 

"...By the way"

 

Dallon smiled and placed a five dollar bill on the counter. He also picked up his coffee

 

"Keep the change, darling" He said happily.

 

Brendon looked up, still a little shocked, just in time to see Dallon wink at him before walking away. Brendon stood in the exact same spot starring at the door for about two minutes before looking back down at the cup, just to make sure that it was there. And it was. In black sharpie, written in messy hand writing, were ten digits that made Brendon's stomach do a flip. And right under that was a little message

 

_Call me sometime. We should hang out :)_

•••••••••••••••••••

Dallon made his way back to his penthouse, smiling the whole time. The second he got home, he set his coffee down and then cleaned all of his brushes and pallets. He put away some canvases and cleaned up his painting room a bit. Then he sat down with a whole new set of colours and a determination so strong it could have been the inspiration for the One Direction song.

 

He squirted some paint colours on to a plate and mixed some of them and he still had not stopped smiling.

 

He just found his new muse


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon finds out that Dallon is a famous artist, but (with the help of Spencer) finds the courage to text him. Dallon is more than pleased

_Colours,_

 

_To you, they may not mean much but to me they mean more that words, pictures, or pomes. They’re sounds, sentences, dreams, desires, love, lust, hate, or heart. Everything. Emotions are hidden in colours and creations. I know this because the feeling I get when I drag my paint brush across a canvas is too strong to deny. It almost feel like when you would spend hours laying down on the sand of a beach in the summer, watching the sun set and hearing waves crashing against the sand, and your chest opens up and you can breathe. Or when you’re with your best friends, laughing and telling jokes and you feel like you belong because they understand and nothing else matters. Actually, that’s exactly what it feels like when I’m painting and it’s because of the colours. How? Because I can see this happening. I look at the colours and they remind me of experiences I’ve had and once I mix them with each other, I can see me life spread out in front of me. And it’s beautiful. _

 

_Do you understand? Even if you don’t right now, you will in the future. Trust me with that. So explore, create, design, work, run, feel, touch, and risk because soon enough, all of your colours will have a meaning._

 

_-Dallon Weekes_

 

He finishes by adding the date and time before closing his book, finally happy with what he had written. Dallon was doing a lot in the past couple of days, he was writing or drawing or painting constantly. He didn’t know what or who inspired him to do all of this but when he figures it out he is going to kiss them over and over again. Except, he already knows who was his inspiration. The boy from the coffee shop, who was yet to call him, was obviously the reason. Dallon even started to notice more brown in his paintings which reminded him of those big brown eyes.

 

Dallon wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Did he really care about the boy this much after meeting him once? He didn’t even text Dallon or anything so he could just not be interested but, god,

 

Why did Dallon hope he was?

\---

“Jesus Christ, Brendon! Just text him” Spencer yelled at his friend

 

“But how? He’s so cute and I’m not good at talking to cute boys” Brendon sighed, head in his hands in attempt to hide his blush

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Dallon” Brendon replied, making Spencer frown

 

“What? What is it? Do you know him?” he interrogated

 

“Uh, no, at least I don’t think so. What did he look like?” Spencer asked curiously

 

“He’s tall, like a fucking oak tree or giraffe or something. Brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, god, Spencer, if you saw him-“Brendon was cut off by Spencer practically throwing his phone at him

 

“Does he look like that?” his friend asked

 

“Yep! That’s him, where’d you get this?” Brendon asked

 

“The internet” Spencer mumbled, typing something into google before handing Brendon his phone again

 

“Read that” is all he said Brendon raised an eyebrow in question at his friend but read anyway

 

_Dallon James Weekes is an American artist and vlogger. He is best known for his paintings “Sunsets and Waterfalls”, “Do What Makes You Happy”, and “What Now?” He is also known for being a YouTube vlogger and is often associated with Gerard Way and Pete Wentz._

 

Oh wow, Brendon thought. Dallon was much more than just that cute boy saw at the coffee shop, he was Dallon Weekes, an artist with over three million subscribers on YouTube and paintings that sold for the same price as his college tuition. He was Dallon Weekes, who was friends with celebrities and people that Brendon only imagined of meeting. He was Dallon Weekes, who probably drove around in a Lamborghini or some other car that costed more than most people’s houses. He was Dallon Weekes and he walked on red carpets and flew in private jets and, probably, drank champagne on his private jet with Oprah after walking the red carpet! He was so far out of Brendon’s league. Brendon didn’t quite know how to react to this new piece of information, so he got up and fell on his bed face first followed by a loud groan in defeat. He felt Spencer sit next to him on his bed.

 

“I know buddy, I know” Spencer sighed as he rubbed Brendon’s shoulder

 

“I really thought I had a chance with him” Brendon said sadly

 

“You still do, Brendon. I mean, he gave you his number so he must be interested, right? He wouldn’t give it to you if he thought you were some pathetic, broke, stupid college student. So, call him or text him while he still remembers you” Spencer encouraged his friend, who was now looking at him with a wide smile.

 

“Thanks, Spence” Brendon pulled out his phone and typed a simple message. Once he was happy with it, he closed his eyes and pressed send. He locked his phone immediately after. He said a quick goodbye to Spencer and grabbed his keys before driving off to work, wondering the entire time if he would see Dallon tonight and, god, He hoped he would.

\-----

Dallon was replying to a few tweets from his followers when he got the text. He was just about to answer another question when a little banner came from the top of his screen from an unknown number.

 

_Hey, it’s Brendon :)_

 

Dallon’s whole mood changed quickly after he saw that. He didn’t really know what to do. Does he text him right away? Should he wait for a few minutes to make it seem like he totally wasn’t waiting for this text for like, five days? He didn’t know what to do in situations like this; he never really had to deal with it before. He decided to call his friend, Pete, but of course he was busy when Dallon needed him, right? Dallon decided to text Brendon back with a simple

 

_Hello :)_

 

He sent his phone down quickly after pressing send, hoping that if he sat there and just stared Brendon would text him back faster. He sat there anxiously for about thirty seconds before he stared to over think things. He thought that Brendon had forgotten about him, got eaten by a bear, or hated him. He knew he should’ve called Pete again. Actually, if Pete gave his advice Brendon would defiantly hate him so never mind. Anyway, Dallon was staring to get a little sad but then he reminded himself that it had only been a minute and then he received the text

 

_Wanna hang out tonight? You could come visit me at work and we could be like one of those cute couples_

 

Dallon swore his heart stopped for a second, a face splitting smile spread across his face. Brendon wanted to see him again, maybe he was interested.

 

_Sure, it might be a little late though. I’m practically nocturnal_

 

Dallon knew that Brendon worked late so he just prayed that he would be okay with it. However, he didn’t know if Brendon just wanted him to keep him company while he was working or if he wanted to go back to Dallon’s house after he was done. Also, was this a date or was it two friends hanging out? Was Brendon trying to tell him something with the whole “we can be like one of those couples” thing or was that a joke? Dallon had questions and he didn’t really know who to ask for the answers.

 

_That’s fine :) I don’t have class tomorrow so we should be good. Anyway, I’ve got to go but I’ll see you soon. Bye! Xo_

 

_See ya!_

 

Dallon set his phone next on his bed so he could get up and dance around a little. He was gonna see Brendon again! He was pretty sure that he was acting like a teenage girl who just got asked out by their crush but he didn’t really care. He looked over at the clock hanging from his wall. _5:47_. He decided to start thinking about what he was going to wear. Yep, defiantly acting like a teenage girl. But he had been waiting to see Brendon for five days and it was gonna happen. _Finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sucked a little. Are you guys enjoying this so far? I hope so :) Comment your predictions for the next chapter! I'd love to know. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Oh,man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up at Brendon's work place and they hang out at Dallon's place

Dallon walked onto the coffee shop for the first time in a while and was hit with the same sent and feel as before. There were more people than before but still not too many, just enough so it was comfortable. He walked towards the counter where a strawberry blonde boy was standing reading a book. He was surprisingly short compared to Dallon but most people were.

 

“Hi” Dallon greeted “I’m looking for Brendon” he said but in came out as more of a question. The smaller boy looked up at Dallon and smiled wide.

 

“You must be Dallon. Bren’s been talking about you all day” he laughed “He’s been really nervous. Oh, I’m Patrick by the way”

 

“Nice to meet you Patrick” Dallon smiled back at him. They stood there studying each other for a bit before Patrick disappeared into the back room to tell Brendon he was here. When Patrick went into the back-room Brendon was sitting on a table, biting his finger nails.

 

“Is he here?” Brendon asked in a hushed tone.

 

“Yes, he is. Now get out of here and come back tomorrow so I’ll feel like covering your shift was a good idea” Patrick rolled his eyes. Brendon jumped off the table and walked over to Patrick, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you” Brendon said. Patrick smiled and shrugged his hand off.

 

“It’s nothing. Now go have fun” Patrick replies. Brendon takes a breath and steps out from behind the door.

 

“Hi” Dallon greets.

 

“Hey” Brendon walks around from the counter and hugs Dallon. He takes in his sent, all manly yet fruity at the same time. Brendon loves it.

 

“Just let me go get my coat and we can go” Brendon says when they pull away, then going back around the counter to grab said item.

 

“Where are we going by the way?” Dallon asks.

 

“Well, I was thinking we could go to your place” Brendon shrugs, now standing in front of the taller man with his coat on.

 

“Okay, that’s fine. It might be a bit messy though” Dallon smiles. Brendon just shakes his head and offers a gesture to the door, followed by a quiet,

 

“Shall we?”

 

“We shall” Dallon smiled.

 

\-----------

 

Dallon opens the door to the pent house, nervous and excited, he really wished he had cleaned up a bit before heading out. His art supplies were put away but there was an easel in his living room, the dining table was clean but his notebook were spread out all over it, and the couch was washed and the pillows were soft but the blanket wasn’t folded. _Stop_ , he told himself, _stressing out isn’t worth it. He won’t care_. Dallon took a few steps into the penthouse and looked back at Brendon. He looked impressed.

 

“You live here alone?” Brendon asked.

 

“Yeah, I originally wanted something bigger but seeing as to how I’m always traveling, I figured this would do just find” Dallon bashfully said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Are you kidding me? This place is amazing! It’s four- maybe even five times bigger than my dorm” Brendon exclaimed with wide eyes. Dallon laughed at his excitement.

 

“I’m flattered you think it’s amazing. Also, there is a bit of a difference between a collage dorm room and a penthouse” He sighed, leaning on one foot. Brendon rolled his eyes and stepped farther into the house, taking a closer look at things, picking up a few items and setting them down again. Dallon watched him investigate smiling. Brendon looked cuddly and adorable, his nose and cheeks were tinted pink due to the cold winter air and his hair was messy from being played with throughout the day.

 

“Here, let me take your coat” Dallon said, stepping towards Brendon, who nodded and took off the material.

 

“Thanks” He said while passing his coat to Dallon.

 

Dallon walked towards the closet, his jacket and Brendon’s in hand. Brendon asked him a few more questions about the house and about himself while he put them away. The questions were mainly just about how he liked the place and his neighbors and Dallon felt a bit awkward answering them, since he would probably be moving sooner or later. _Again_.

 

“Would you like anything? Water or something” he asked.

 

“I think I’m good. I’ve been drinking coffee all day” Brendon chuckles.

 

“Okay.”

 

After that, they took a seat on the couch and told each other somethings about themselves. They played something like twenty-one questions, except they weren’t counting which Dallon would later tell him defeated the whole purpose of the name. The questions were basic and innocent. Dallon quickly learns some things about Brendon, like how many siblings he had, where he grew up, and that he’s never been to Disney World.

 

“What?” he muttered, shocked.

 

“I’ve never been to Disney World” Brendon shrugged.

 

“How?”

 

“My parents didn’t see the big deal with it” he shrugged again.

 

“It’d the most magical place on earth!” Dallon claimed. Brendon broke out into a fit of laughter after that. Dallon joined him a few minutes later. It was nice, they were getting to know each other and they were both enjoying themselves. After they stopped laughing and had calmed down a bit, they stared asking more questions.

 

Brendon looked outside and saw that it was snowing. New York was filled with passing cars, people walking pass bundled up to protect them from the harsh weather, and tiny little specs of white floating through the air. He lived for moments like this, he always did love the winter, but even with the most beautiful scene just outside, the only thing that seemed to matter was the man sitting in front of him. Everything about him screamed “kiss me and take care of me!” and, oh god, did Brendon want to. He didn’t know if Dallon really wanted this and if he was willing to give Brendon a chance, he didn’t think he would be able to let go, no matter how selfish that may sound.

 

He was just too damn perfect.

 

“I should probably get going, the weather can only get worse and I’ve got to walk” Brendon chuckled, but Dallon full on laughed.

 

“You’re joking, right?” Brendon looked at him, confused.

 

“I’m not going to let you go out there. Stay here, please, I would sleep better knowing you’re safe” Dallon said “Only if you want to, of course. No pressure”

 

“Uh,” Brendon took a look outside and it did look pretty bad, did he really want to walk in that?

 

“Okay. I’ll stay, thank you”

 

Dallon smiled and stood up.

 

“Shall we?” He said holding out a hand to help Brendon off the (incredibly comfortable and soft) couch.

 

Oh, man, _he’s so fucked_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...after six years...I am back. SORRY. I had so much going on. My mom was in the hospital, my grades dropped to the bottom of the fucking ocean and I went to see Marianas Trench! many things. I plan to have this fic finished by the end of February/ beginning or middle of March.


End file.
